Objetos
Advertencia Esta página está actualmente siendo traducida del inglés. Objetos Los objetos son una parte esencial de Binding of Isaac. Modifican las estadísticas del personaje del jugador, proporcionan o modifican habilidades, o mas cosas. Hay un total de 132 objetos diferentes en el juego. Mas abajo hay una lista con todos los objetos separados por categorias. Algunos objetos cambian la apariencia del personaje cuando son adquiridos. Los objetos que el jugador ha conseguido se pueden ver en la página de Colección Precaución -''' Recuerda que el juego guarda las estadísticas de juego cada cierto tiempo, y cuando se usa la opción de salir del menú principal. Es posible perder estadísticas, objetos desbloqueados, jefes derrotados y demás si el juego es cerrado de forma inapropiada. Adquiriendo objetos Las formas principales de conseguir son entrar en Habitaciones del Tesoro y derrotando Jefes. También pueden ser comprados en Tiendas, regalados por Mendigos, obtenidos mediante pactos con el Diablo, encontrados en Habitaciones Secretas, dejados caer como botín por enemigos normales, y conseguidos mediante otras formas menos comunes, como haciendo explotar una piedra "X marca el lugar" , abriendo un cofre dorado o abriendo un cofre rojo. Es posible conseguir objetos en la Habitación del desafío y en los cuartos "YO SOY ERROR". Nota: En ocasiones es posible que los cofres normales contengan cofres dorados. Nota 2: Es posible coger un objeto desde lejos en la Habitación del Jefe por la trampilla. Si se tiene suficiente velocidad de movimiento y se corre desde la trampilla en dirección al objeto, la animación se mostrará como si el jugador pasase de nivel, pero los subditos seguirán flotando por la habitación. Si se acercan al objeto, es posible que se recoja. Objetos Activables (Abalorios) Estos objetos aparecen en la ranura de la tecla "Espacio" y son usados cuando se pulsa el botón. Los objetos se pueden recargar de una de las dos formas. Normálmente, un número de barras se cargarán tras completar cada habitación (algunos objetos cargan una barra cada habitación, otros se cargan mas rápido). Solo las habitaciones con enemigos cargan los objetos (Jefes, desafíos, enemigos normales). El objeto "Bateria" puede dar barras de carga durante un combate. Para ver imágenes mas claras de los objetos durante el juego, ir a la página Colección. Nota: Solo se puede llevar un Abalorio a la vez. Collectible Items These items generally give you some kind of a boost to your stats, or add a special passive ability. They take effect immediately once picked up, and continue for the rest of the game (except for several items that do not provide any lasting effect). Edmund McMillen split them up in his blog into the subcategories '''weapon item, stat padding items, passive items, and familiars. Note: It's not possible to have more than 3 of the familiars at once: Brother Bobby, Little Gish, Sister Maggy, Robo-Baby, Lil Steve, Demon Baby, Lil C.H.A.D. Tarot Cards Tarot Cards are random items that are dropped by enemies, found in chests, spawned in rooms or gotten with the Deck of Cards. They are used by pressing Q. Their effects are one time only or last for a single room. You may only have one card or pill at a time, and picking up another card or pill will cause you to drop your current item. Note: For easy reference, this list is sorted by card number (Roman Numerals) instead of alphabetically. Pill Effects Pills are random items that are dropped by enemies, found in chests, or spawned in rooms, and are used by pressing Q. They come in many colors and the effects change every time you play. If you use a pill and pick up a 2nd pill of identical colors, it will have the same effect as before and will be shown, replacing "???". Pill effects can vary from one-off effects to permanent changes. Both the PhD and Lucky Foot items replace all negative pill effects with positive ones (except Explosive Diarrhea, which can be negative if used at an awkward time). You may only have one card or pill at a time, and picking up another card or pill will cause you to drop the other one. Notice that you will only encounter six of these pill effects in one playthrough, since there are no more than six different sprites of pills. It's also possible to get two different colors with the same effect in one playthrough. Pick Ups Pick Ups are random items that are dropped by enemies, spawned in rooms, given by beggars, won in slot machines/shell games and found in chests, fires, poop piles and blue rocks. They are consumed by walking over them. In the case of hearts, you will not pick up a heart or attract it with Magneto unless you are damaged. Note : Only 12 hearts will be displayed at a time (regular and soul hearts). You can only have a maximum of 12 regular hearts. Soul hearts are not restricted in this way.